tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Grand Order)
Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant that is an alternate version of Ritsuka Fujimaru. Profile Identity Berserker's true name is FUJIMARU. FUJIMARU is an alternate version of Ritsuka Fujimaru from an alternate timeline, similar to how Archer EMIYA is an alternate version of Shirou Emiya. Appearance Berserker appears to be an older version of Ritsuka, being taller, more muscular and having a darker skin tone. His hair is mostly the same, except that it has some white streaks in it. His eyes stayed blue, but he lost vision in his left eye and covers it with an eyepatch. His left eye also lost its blue color. His body is covered in huge scars, hinting to some battles he lived through and came out victorious. As for his clothing, he wears the same body armor as Archer EMIYA, with bandages covering his arms instead of leaving them open. He also wears a long black coat as a cape. Personality Usually a calm and collected individual, Berserker is someone that would cause others to question themselves why he was materialized as a Berserker-class Servant. However, when fighting others, he would lose his calm demeanor and behave like a true Berserker would. It is possible to strike up conversations with him, but coming to a mutual understanding is impossible. He is also able to listen to orders while in his "Berserker" state. He bears great hatred towards himself, since he thinks himself as "worthless trash that can't do anything right". That feeling will only be strengthend if he is the one being helped. He is also more prone to violence, and will not hesistate to fight against those who he considers his "enemies". = Abilities Combat He possesses unusually high parameters for someone who isn't a regular Heroic Spirit, especially his physical ones. He doesn't possess a Noble Phantasm, only a technique that is classified as one. As for his weapons, Berserker uses a pair of swords as his main weapons. One is larger than the other and also resembles a modefied Excalibur Morgan, with a much wider blade than the original. They don't possess any remarkable abilitiy, and Berserker uses them mostly with his brute force, overwhelming unwary opponents easily. Skills Class Skills Mad Enhancement (EX) -''' Standard skill that all Berserker-class Servants possess. It increases the physical parameters of the Servant in exchange for their sanity. 'Independent Action (A) -' A skill that allows a Servant to stay materialized in the real world for longer periods of time, even without an established contract. 'Magic Resistance © -' A skill that grants Servants protection against magical effects. 'Riding (C+) -' A Class Skill of both the Rider class and Saber class. Rider-class Servants usually possess a higher rank than that of Saber-class Servants. It denotes the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. '''Personal Skills Eternal Arms Mastership (A+) -''' A skill that allows a Servant to make use of their full fighting capabilities, even when under the effects of mental hindrances. 'Battle Continuation (A) -' A skill that allows Servants to continue fighting, even after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. 'Berserk (A) -' A composite skill of "Valor" and "Mad Enhancement". Grants the user the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. '''Noble Phantasm Mad Onslaught: Rampage of the Mad Beast A technique that relies more on Berserker's physical capabilities than anything else. "Mad Onslaught" isn't really a Noble Phantasm, but was classified as one. When used, he uses his swords and attacks the opponent repeatedly with them. When finished, he combines his two swords into one, gathers Magical Energy to cover the blade of it and then crashes it down onto the opponent. That would leave the opponent heavily injured, but would also leave Berserker himself relatively exhausted. Category:Berserker-class Servant Category:Characters Category:Servants